


Just One Chance

by Jaseish (Kymopoleia)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, heheheh, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: There was something about the princesses that caught Mephisto's eyes and kept them there. The mischievous look in Talia's eyes, the way Auriana smirked anytime a boy looked her way, the dignified way Lyna carried herself, the way Carissa managed to keep pushing herself to greater lengths.





	Just One Chance

There was something about the princesses that caught Mephisto's eyes and kept them there. The mischievous look in Talia's eyes, the way Auriana smirked anytime a boy looked her way, the dignified way Lyna carried herself, the way Carissa managed to keep pushing herself to greater lengths.

But of all the princesses he interacted with, of all the pretty girls he found himself fighting over and over again, his heart wasn't truly in it. No, that was reserved for the one, the only, the princess of Ephedia herself.

Iris.

She had hair like spun gold that, despite the length, seemed to float behind her. Maybe it was part of being related to Queen Mora, but everything seemed to come easily to her. Her eyes were bright and her skin dusted with freckles, and her hands were covered in the callouses of a life spent existing outside of the lavish cushion of palace royalty.

Maybe his standards were a bit low, but he was smitten.

Or... maybe they qualified as 'high' standards, considering the princess' status and the fact that she was the first crush he'd had since Talia's older sister, back when they'd just started out and the only thing Gramorr trusted them to do was carry meals to prisoners and practice dark magic under his tutelage.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Mephisto traced her features with his eyes through the viewing crystal, slowly memorizing them. She was with Talia at a book store, laughing with a cup of coffee in one hand and Talia smiling proudly, as if she'd just dropped the best joke known to man.

By the melzors, what he wouldn't give to be down there with them. Laughing, smiling, something like that... But at the same time he knew he never could. Well, not honestly. He could always mask himself, muss his hair and change his eyes, but it wouldn't be him they'd be smiling for.

Mephisto stood, a chunk of dark crystal shattering the visage of the princesses. Something twisted in his heart, bitter and inescapable.

"What now?"

He turns and there's his sister, leaning on a pillar of stone with her eyebrows up.

"Nothing." It sounds like a lie and tastes like poison.

Ugh, now he was even thinking like a poet. Too sappy and his heart turned to goo, his brain to mush, and his nerves to static.

Praxina steps forward and offers him a ball of crystal with a puff of red at the top.

"What's this? One of your perfumes?" He takes it, examining it slowly. "Want me to see if it smells alright or something?" He goes to squeeze it and Praxina slaps his wrist.

"Don't do that, idiot." She hisses. "It's a love potion."

"Love potion?" He replies incredulously, studying it. "Since when were you interested in love potions?"

"Since my little brother fell for one of the brats."

"I'm not littl-" His mouth clicks shut as he realizes what she'd said after that. "I am not in love with the princesses!"

"Princesses, no." She snorts. "That'd be interesting, now wouldn't it?" Praxina rolled her eyes and pointed at him. "No, you're in love with one of them. Either little miss Iris, Talia, or Lyna, and I can't tell which. So here's a one-use chance, and if I read it correctly... she won't remember it at all. Maybe think it's a dream."

"I..." Mephisto looks at the ball of crystal, simultaneously rough and smooth in his hand. "Why?"

"Your one chance. Then you can forget about romancing any of them, because we'll focus on destroying them." Praxina crosses her arms. "What do you say?"

His cheeks flush as his mind starts exploring the possibilities without his consent, all those traits he'd noticed so meticulously piling up internally.

Mephisto looks down, but he can't tell if what he's feeling is guilt or embarrassment. Maybe both.

"Fine."

She offers him a snide smile. "Good, because I've got a chance of my own to take."

And with that she teleported off, leaving him with more questions than answers and a ball of future regrets.

To hell with this, he had a princess to seduce.


End file.
